Wheel Inside the Wheel
Wheel Inside the Wheel (en español La rueda dentro de la rueda) es el sexto episodio de la segunda temporada de y el vigésimo octavo episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis UNA FAMILIA CONSTRUIDA CON SECRETOS Y MENTIRAS — Harto de sus travesuras, Klaus le exige a Esther que libere a Elijah, a quien tiene capturado. Sin embargo, Esther revela algunos oscuros secretos de pasado de Klaus en un intento de hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar. Mientras tanto, Oliver termina en una situación peligrosa, que propicia que Hayley vuelva a conectar con Jackson, quien ha estado viviendo una nueva vida en el pantano. En otros lugares, Cami, quien todavía cree que la muerte de Hope fue su culpa, hace equipo con Marcel y Gia después de que ella comienza a sospechar de su asesor Vincent (Finn). Por último, en un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, Klaus se encuentra cara a cara con un visitante de su pasado. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire Elenco Recurrente *Chase Coleman como Oliver *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi como Gia *Sonja Sohn como Lenore/Esther Mikaelson *Colin Woodell como Aiden *Nathan Parsons como Jackson Kenner Elenco Invitado *Lloyd Owen como Ansel *Hayley McCarthy como Young Esther (flashback) *Kristin Erickson como Dahlia (flashback) *Isaiah Stratton como Joven Mikael (flashback) *Cade Weeks como Joven Finn (flashback) *Elle Graham como Freya (flashback) Co-Protagonizada por *Keil Zepernick como Licántropo Inacreditado *Grayson Kennedy Hastings como Bebé Klaus Trivia *'Antagonistas ': Dahlia (pasado), los licántropos de Esther y Finn (presente), Finn (presente) y Esther (presente). * La primera parte de los flashbacks toman lugar en el año 972 A.D. en el Reino de Noruega, y la segunda parte de los flashbacks toman lugar en 977 A.D., cuando Freya tenía cinco años. Finn ya había nacido, y Esther estaba embarazada de Elijah. ** Los flashbacks involucran a Mikael, Esther, Ansel, Freya, Finn and Dahlia. Una corta escena muestra a Elijah como infante y a Klaus como bebé- * Este episodio establece que Finn es mayor que Elijah y se descubre la existencia de la tía Dahlia y su trato con Esther que garantizaba su fertilidad a cambio de cada brujo primogénito Mikaelson en su linaje. *Se revela que Ansel es el padre biológico de Niklaus y fue traído del Otro Lado por Esther antes de que fuera destruido en Home ( ). Continuidad * Este episodio marca el regreso de Jackson. Fue visto por última vez en The Battle of New Orleans. * Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Ansel tanto en flashbacks como en el presente. * Este episodio también marca la primera aparición de Freya cuando era niña y de Dahlia en flashbacks. ** Freya entonces haría su primera aparición en día moderno como espíritu en Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, y en persona en Sanctuary. Dahlia ha su primera aparición de día moderno en Night Has A Thousand Eyes. * Este episodio marca la primera aparición de los jóvenes Esther y Mikael en flashbacks. * El Otro Lado y su colapso fue mencionado por Esther y Ansel. Su destrucción ocurrió en el episodio Home de la Quinta Temporada en . Detrás de Escenas * Los episodios centrados en Kol de The Originals: Awakening estuvieron disponibles junto con este episodio hasta el 8 de diciembre. Están conectados a la principal historia de los episodios. * Este episodio fue el más visto de la temporada con 1.46 millones de espectadores. * Aparentemente, se suponía que iba a haber una mención de Caroline en este episodio, pero fue eliminado del guión. https://twitter.com/cadlymack/status/533029831290535936 Referencias Culturales "Wheel in a wheel" es una referencia al Espíritu Negro de "Ezekiel Saw The Wheel" (en español Ezequiel vio la rueda) Asesinados *Oliver - hechizo mortal, asesinado por las brujas del Barrio Francés. * Licántropo desconocido - extracción de corazón, asesinado por Marcel Gerard. Frases |-|Promo larga= :Klaus: "¿Dónde está Elijah?" :Hayley a Oliver: " Por favor dime dónde está Elijah." :Desconocido: "Ellos saben dónde." :Hayley: "Entonces hacemos esto a la mala manera." :Elijah a Klaus: "Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás preocupado. " |-|Webclip 1= :Finn como Vincent: "Qué casualidad verte aquí." :Cami: "Sin casualidad, dado que yo trabajo aquí. ¿No te lo había mencionado?" :Finn: "Cami, la mitad de mis pacientes trabajan en los bares. No los puedo evitar a todos. ¿Estás bien? Déjame adivinar, más drama con Klaus, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" :Cami: "Sí, en realidad. Tiene familia en la ciudad. En realidad, no se llevan bien, y él está un poco molesto. Y eso lo vuelve loco." :Finn: "Parece injusto que dependa tanto de tu apoyo. ¿No tiene a nadie más?" :Cami: "Su hermana dejó la ciudad, su hermano ha estado ocupado, y el resto de su familia yo no diría que tiene una dinámica saludable. Creo que sólo siento una obligación profesional de ayudarlo." :Finn: "Cami, esta persona que has descrito se considera peligrosa." :Cami: "No para mí." |-|Webclip 2= :Esther como Lenore a Elijah : "Todavía durmiendo. Perdido en las visiones de horror y sueños de amor. Hmm, todavía tan fuerte, tan lleno de vida. Demasiado caprichoso para tomar a mi oferta. Te recuerdo como un niño pequeño. Inocente. Dulce. Si ese niño hubiera sabido en qué criatura se convertiría, hubiera dado un salto hacia mis brazos y me hubiera rogado para que lo salvara. Haría cualquier cosa por ese niñito. Como lo haré por ti. " |-|Inside Clip= :Klaus: "¿Esperas que me siente a escuchar tu ensarta de mentiras?" :Esther como Lenore: "He mentido en el pasado, para mi vergüenza. Pero, boy a decirte la verdad. " :Esther como Lenore a Klaus: "Hace mil años, en un ataque de rabia, envolviste tus manos desnudas alrededor de mi cuello y apretaste hasta que muriera. ¿Por lo menos recuerdas el por qué?" :Esther como Lenore: "He venido a ofrecerle un medio para escapar de este ciclo." :Klaus: "Y eso es toda la hipocresía que puedo soportar." :Esther como Lenore: "Cuanto odio." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Galería |-|Promocionales= Elijah 2x06.jpg TO206promo Esther-Elijah.jpg TO206promo Esther.jpg TO206promo Oliver-Hayley.jpg TO206promo Hayley-Oliver.jpg TO206promo Ansel.jpg TO206promo Klaus.jpg TO206promo Klaus(2).jpg TO206promo Cami.jpg TO206promo Ansel(2).jpg TO206promo Klaus(3).jpg TO206promo Elijah-Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO206promo Elijah-Klaus.jpg |-|Capturas= Referencias Ver también en:Wheel Inside the Wheel Categoría:Temporada Dos (The Originals) Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals Categoría:Episodios con Flashbacks